


Magic to Make

by honeyvioletmoon



Series: Endgame Fix-Its [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Peggy Carter, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity Gems, It's been a long long time, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Games, Minor Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli, Multi, Not A Fix-It, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Old Peggy Carter, Past Mind Control, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter Lives, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Endgame, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Time Skips, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyvioletmoon/pseuds/honeyvioletmoon
Summary: ENDING TWO: LAST CALL FOR THE HOUR





	Magic to Make

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ISNT WRITTEN YET IM JUST MAKING THINGS EASIER ON MYSELF

__

_ “…There is the heat of Love, the pulsing rush of Longing, the lover’s whisper, irresistible—magic to make the sanest man go mad.”  _

***

TBA

**Author's Note:**

> if you like my work, please check out [A Winter in the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934964/chapters/13648540/)
> 
>  
> 
> [say hi <3](https://steverogersapphic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
